


Servant to the Crown

by Fall



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fall/pseuds/Fall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is, unsurprisingly, good at handling his knives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Servant to the Crown

**Author's Note:**

> Gen, or hinted Merthur if you squish hard.

Merlin is, unsurprisingly, good at handling his knives. He has his way to the blades, as he does the way to a man's heart. He skins and cleans up their hunt with skills to a level of perfection, the Knights find that fascinating to watch. How does same bloke that fails at the training field by tripping himself over could master such art, they would not have imagined, if not witness with their own eyes. He is never that good with his sword though- decent enough to hold himself against a bandit or two, more of courage and braveness than skills, they would conclude- nothing like he does with his dagger. 

He holds it like wearing an extension of own body, fast and determined. He uses it with so much devotion that sometimes it's hurt to watch. It's weird, as much as Merlin himself, a riddle calling for solving, an egg waiting for hatching, a little bird flying over your head, singing, enduring, annoying. Anchoring. He uses it in fighting and cooking and, to every degree of saneness, some find the way he wager his dagger most terrifying. 

Some knows Merlin, some others do not. The young man never pay attention to hierarchy, but indeed he's surrounded around by most trusted knights of Camelot, and closer to the King to anyone else in any social circle, including their little Round Table. In a way, he's humble as much as a servant to be, albeit the King's claim of his failing to attend to his Majesty's needs all the time. 

Elyan is most interested in said dagger. After all- Once a blacksmith, always a blacksmith. 

"It's a fine dagger."

He thinks so and therefore says so. Merlin devotes to his task on preparing the rabbits they've caught, and is clearly startled by his sudden attempt for conversation. 

"Oh! Sure thing, Sir Elyan, you've got sharp eyes."

"I'm only curious, you may choose not to answer if you don’t feel like it, of course, it's a nice dagger, but it seems a bit more than practical, I mean, it's also aesthetically pleasing."

"You meant to say it's a bit flashy, right?"

Merlin doesn't stop his work while talking. His fingertips brush along the handle- thereon stones, and jewels. Small ones, yes, yet enough to draw attention. Elyan doesn't lie though, it's indeed beautifully done and finely decorated. The blade is no worse than his crafted works. 

"Well, most people will begrudge to stain such gift with animal blood. In fact, they probably would just have it hidden somewhere safe."

"I thought you all knew already that I'm not like most people, Elyan. I'm the weirdo. But you assume right, it's indeed a gift, and it’s from Arthur. Long story short, I lost my old one, his fault without doubt, and our dear King is kind enough to replace it- that's his words, of course."

"Arthur is a good man, I should not be surprised then."

"Otherwise you would not choose to follow, am I right, Sir Knight?" Merlin teases.

"Yes." Relies Elyan before realizing so. He hesitates and continues the conversation in quite a while:"To be honest, I didn't see that coming. Well, I knew Arthur before, not as well as I know him now, I barely remember the little prince, he's a kid back then, and I was not much older. He's different, it's obvious to those with eyes. He was a good kid, certainly, he was just..."

"Thick sometimes, prat-ish always?"

"Yeah, that’s one way to put it." Elyan laughs. "Your words though, not mine."

"He still is, I'm sorry to tell you, fine Sir." Merlin smirks, in an affectionate way, and it's cute that he shares such a easy relationship with the King. "Found this dagger on his trip to the market, searching for a sword as a gift for your sister, said his highness. Too much of nonsense that I don't even want to get behind it, Elyan, and you know Gwen."

"If Gwen wants a sword-"

"She'd rather make it herself."

They laugh together. Not afar, Gwaine seems eager to drop in the conversation. 

"It's pretty much more of a 'Merlin you're such a girl' joke he's engaged with along the years, but who would deny a gift from the King? I wouldn't, not from the beginning, and my first gift received from a king was to made servant of a prat called Arthur."

"...You certainly share strange connections with the royal family, Merlin."

"You don't say!" Merlin chuckles. "It's great and I'm glad, after all."

"Yeah?"

"I mean the dagger, of course! It's useful. You're a blacksmith, Elyan, you know the truth among all." It's comforting, being call so. Lots of people do not see behind his armors nowadays, and Elyan is a Knight and blacksmith, sans neither. "Scratch a mark, stab an enemy, cut the thread when I'm doing chores or skin your prizes, they’re all the same to me. It's important, yes, I tend to my dagger the same way I care for Excalibur, well, maybe not as often, but..."

"Excalibur?"

"Oh, it's Arthur's sword, the sword he drew from the stone? It has a name, and it's meant to be remembered." It's a statement with sincerity, and Elyan can't help to agree.

"Sure it is." 

And to smile. 

"Anyway, to me, it's important because it helps, and what it's used for? Same difference. Cooking, fighting, all comes back to serving the King, right? It's what I do, I'm merely a manservant, I often my service and, sometimes, it extend from my King to his Knights."

It's been a while, Elyan still is amazed by how well-loved their King is among the people. It's no wonder though, Elyan contributes a great share of said adoration and respect and, what's better- these feelings are mutual, King Arthur _feels_ for his people. He's young, passionate, generous, determined, kind-hearted and fair. 

"Your King demands food, _MER_ lin!"

...and young again. 

"Of course, your royal prat-ness!" yells Merlin. "And it's not ready, Sire, patience is a virtue of knights!"

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd. Found it somewhere hidden on my old phone, so I thought, yeah, why not, let's post it and get back to it later and ta-da, here we go. Thanks for reading!


End file.
